Menjawat Bayangan
by NamikazeHana
Summary: Sasuke menghilang dan Sakura mencarinya. Mereka bilang Sasuke adalah komplotan Akatsuki. Dia tidak mau percaya. Dengan kelebihannya, mampukah dia menemukan Sasuke? #EventCrimeFNI2019


**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto, but this fanfict is from my dream. So if you don't like, klik back button :)**

.

**Warning!!!**

.

**Ebi belum benar, cerita aneh, dan kemungkinan OOC.**

**.**

**Nabilahana/NamikazeHana present you :**

**.**

**Menjawat Bayangan**

**"_My fear and somenthing called clairvoyance."_**

**.**

**_Dedicated to #EventCrimeFNI2019_**

**_._**

**Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke.****_Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Akatsuki_****.**

.

**Crime x Action (Supranatural, Romance)**

**\--**

_Sasuke menghilang dan Sakura mencarinya. Mereka bilang Sasuke adalah komplotan Akatsuki. Dia tidak mau percaya. Dengan kelebihannya, mampukah dia menemukan Sasuke?_

**\--**

Seharusnya Sakura tahu. Berlari di dalam kegelapan itu sia-sia saja. Namun hati wanita berambut merah mudah tersebut tidak lantas menyerah pada takdir. Kedua kakinya saling menapak bergantian dengan ritme serupa. Dia hanya ingin kembali.

Sesak, mungkin itulah yang wanita berambut merah muda tersebut rasakan ketika matanya terbuka lebar. Pelukan posesif suaminya dan dia balas dengan erat kemarin malam, itu menjadi alasan kuat rasa pegal di pundaknya. Alasan lain, Sasuke terlalu lama menahannya di kamar kemarin malam hanya untuk menamatkan permainan dua bidak yang mengelilingi dunia.

Warna biru tua yang lebih mendominasi ruangan mereka sama seperti warna rambut suaminya. Biarkan Sakura jahil sedikit dengan menarik poni emo milik suaminya, lalu menatap dan mengagumi keindahan yang Tuhan telah berikan kepadanya. Suami tercintanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa wanita sambil memamerkan lengkungan indah di wajahnya.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Hal yang pertama iris kelam itu tangkap adalah jidat panjang istrinya. Terlalu lebar hingga rasanya ingin mencium, tetapi dia mengurungkan niat. Tangan kanannya bergerak santai dan dia membiarkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bebas, lalu dia ketuk pelan jidat lebar istrinya.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan sumringah. Dia hapal betul kelakuan suaminya setelah membalas sapaan di pagi hari.

Sasuke semakin mendekati istrinya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. Entah apa yang dibisikkan hingga pipi istrinya bersemu merah dan tidak berselang lama dorongan kuat Sakura berhasil memisahkan jarak mereka.

"Baiklah, aku rasa _Tamago Kake Gohan_ tidak masalah!" ucapnya sambil bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengikat rambut sepunggungnya menyerupai ekor kuda.

Sasuke kembali menutup mata dan meresapi aroma mereka berdua di bantal. Kedua tangannya sibuk membenarkan posisi selimut yang tersibak dari tubuhnya, dan itu semua ulah Sakura. Setelah selimut kembali membungkus tubuh, Sasuke memegang erat bantal dan membauinya tanpa mendengarkan celotehan istrinya.

Sakura hanya bisa berkacak pinggang melihat kelakuan suami yang sangat diidamkan oleh banyak gadis di Jepang. Padahal suaminya hanyalah mantan inspektur yang bekerja di bawah MP (Metropolitan Police) Tokyo. Tidak lama setelahnya, Sasuke memilih menjadi seorang detektif swasta yang menangani kasus-kasus ringan seperti kasus hilangnya seseorang. Mungkin pertemuan mereka pula yang mengubah pendirian suaminya.

Haruno Sakura, ah, nama keluarganya telah berganti sekarang. Uchiha Sakura. Satu-satunya korban yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh Sasuke dari kasus penjualan organ vital ilegal. Mengingat semua jeritan dan tangisan, serta suara menyeramkan anggota Akatsuki mampu menahan oksigennya. Itu sudah lama terjadi, dan mereka hidup tenang sebagai pasangan sejak setahun lalu. Jadi apa yang harus Sakura khawatirkan?

Sakura sibuk merapikan meja makan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyiapkan nasi, telur mentah dan shoyu. Dia tidak perlu kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Lagipula sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka sehari-hari, tidak lama setelah dia memasak, suaminya akan datang dengan pakaian rapi, siap bekerja.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita makan!" tegur Sakura. Pria itu menoleh pada istrinya lalu melihat ke sarapan pagi di atas meja.

Dia malah melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "_Hn_, aku rasa tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan dengan Akasuna-_san_."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar!" Sakura segera berlari mengambil secarik kain dan juga tempat makan yang diisi nasi. Lalu dengan telaten dia membungkus cepat sarapan untuk suaminya. "Bawalah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku rasa tidak akan tercecer. Percayalah! Dengan aku memegangnya seperti ini pun, aku tahu ikatanku cukup kuat. Jadi bawalah!"

Sasuke tampak ragu membawanya, tetapi pada akhirnya dia menerima sarapan pagi dari Sakura. Langkah pasti pria itu segera membawa keluar pintu, tanpa terdengar suara apapun. Aneh. Sakura merasa suaminya berubah sejak telepon dari klien pentingnya, Akasuna Sasori.

_Kring! Kring!_

Sakura melirik ke arah telepon rumah yang tidak jauh dari pintu apartemen dan dia pun segera mengangkatnya. Suara pertama yang dia dengar adalah percakapan ricuh antara dua orang lelaki di tempat penelepon. Bosan menunggu dia mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya dengan meja.

"Ah, maaf, Sakura! Aku ada cekcok dulu dengan Kiba. Kamu tahu dia bagaimana kan? Baru saja dia bilang Akamaru, anjing yang pernah kukatakan padamu itu lho ...," ucap di ujung sana dengan suara yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku harap, aku mengangkat telepon bukan untuk mendengar curhatanmu, Naruto," balas Sakura, "jadi ada apa?"

"Ah itu ... aku ingin bicara dengan Suamimu, Sakura. Dia masih di rumah, 'kan?"

"Maaf, Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_ baru saja berangkat ke kantornya. Dia mau bertemu kliennya," jawab Sakura dan dibalas lenguhan napas pria di ujung sana.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, Sakura. Hanya saja, kantor Sasuke tidak dibuka sejak seminggu lalu. Aku sudah berulang kali ke sana bersama Kiba, bahkan hari ini juga. Kudengar Sasuke memang menutup kantor sampai sebulan ke depan." Mataku membelalak. Rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukannya. Dia selalu bilang akan pergi ke kantor.

"Tidak mungkin, Naruto. Aku akan mengatakan padanya, kalau kamu mau bicara pada Sasuke-kun. Lagipula nanti siang aku akan mengantarkan makan siang untuknya," jawab Sakura. Dia langsung menutup telepon rumahnya.

oOo

Rasanya sulit untuk percaya apa yang Naruto katakan. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini memang benar apa adanya. Kantor Sasuke tutup, tidak ada tulis dibuka di manapun. Lalu ke mana suaminya sekarang? Dia mencoba membuka pintu dengan kunci yang telah dia gandakan. Terbuka, dan ruangan itu tampak rapi.

Satu hal yang menjadi fokusnya. Buku jurnal di atas meja yang terletak di pojok kanan ruangan. Jauh dari sisi kaca. Katanya untuk menghindari orang iseng. Sakura percaya hal itu, lagipula siapa aja bisa iseng melalui kaca yang langsung berpapasan dengan jalan raya.

Ketika dia membuka jurnal, dia tidak menemukan apapun selain kertas kosong dan satu kertas robekan dengan nomor ponsel bertinta merah. Bukan tulisan Sasuke, lagipula suaminya tidak suka menulis dengan pulpen selain biru dan hitam. Tangan Sakura bergetar, rasanya takut untuk menyentuh kertas tersebut, tetapi dia harus tahu di mana suaminya!

Dia genggam kertas tersebut, dan dia rapatkan matanya. Fokus, fokus pada benda yang digenggamnya. Dia hanya butuh informasi, meskipun sedikit.

Dilihatnya seseorang berkulit putih pucat yang menulisnya. Tidak ada wajah. Lalu Sasuke mengambil dan merobeknya menjadi dua. Satu robekan kertas tertiup angin. Sementara yang satunya dia simpan di dalam jurnal. Memori kertasnya berhenti di sana.

_Prang!_

Sakura refleks melompat hingga pahanya menyenggol sudut meja. Dia menoleh ke arah kaca. Hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena sebuah batu. Tidak berselang lama, dua orang pria memakai seragam polisi berlari ke ruangan.

"Sakura?!" Naruto semakin mendekati wanita berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Naruto," balas Sakura. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya di tengah-tengah rasa sakit di pahanya. Dia yakin bisa menahan keduanya, menekan ke dalam permukaan dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun, itu tidak mudah. Sampai pandangannya pun mengabur. Hanya sosok Naruto yang semakin dekat dan akhirnya menghitam.

oOo

"Kiba bilang, itu hanya orang iseng yang hilang akal. Biasalah orang mabuk. Jadi kurasa tidak ada orang yang berencana untuk mencelakai kamu atau lebih tepatnya suamimu." Sakura mengembuskan napas. Penjelasan Naruto tetap tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Dibandingkan tidak terencana, Sakura sangat yakin itu semua sudah terkonsep dengan rapi.

Lagi, dia mengembuskan napas. "Naruto, apa Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bisa dihubungi?"

Pria itu menggeleng. Bukan itu jawaban yang Sakura harapkan. Mungkin mudah saja untuk menghubungi Akasuna Sasori, tetapi dia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel klien suaminya. Sasuke merasa itu akan melanggar privasi.

"Hei, Sakura, jangan terlihat sedih begitu. Aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke! Mungkin Sai bisa melacak keberadaan terakhir ponsel Suamimu. Jadi jangan sedih begitu!" ucap Naruto yang seperti biasanya penuh semangat. Pembawaan pria itu mendorong hatinya untuk maju. Ada benih-benih percaya ia taruhkan kepada pundak seorang Namikaze Naruto.

_Brak!_

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh pada pintu berwana putih yang terletak di sudut kiri. Seorang pria berambut hitam, berkulit pucat pasi tengah memegang kenop pintu yang baru saja terdorong agak kuat.

"Naruto, Akatsuki kembali membuat ulah," ucap pria itu tenang. Sakura membelalak, hatinya tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan pria tersebut.

Naruto melirik ke sebelahnya. Wanita itu meremas ujung bajunya. Topik yang terlalu sensitif untuk Sakura, dia tahu itu. "Sai, kita bicarakan di luar."

"Tidak bisa!" tegas Sai, "ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tidakkah terpikir olehmu, kalau sahabat yang sangat kamu percayai itu kini menjadi anggota Akatsuki?"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Sakura berteriak. Napasnya terengah-engah, sesak.

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau tunjukkan pada kami? Hentikan! Sahabatku bukanlah penjahat," balas Naruto. Matanya menajam seiring langkah Sai yang semakin dekat. Pria itu membuka ponselnya dan melempar tanpa ragu ke arah Naruto.

"Aku harap apa yang kukatakan juga omong kosong. Tapi aku bisa apa? Ketika semua bukti sudah jelas-jelas menyatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah anggota Akatsuki ke-13, kode nama Hebi.

"Bukankah selama ini aneh? Di antara semua divisi, bahkan divisi IT sekali pun tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Akatsuki. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke tahu dan menyelamatkan Sakura. Kau boleh bilang ini omong kosong.

"Aku memberimu ponsel yang telah aku ini barang bukti. Percaya atau tidak, terserah padamu. Aku hanya berharap kamu bisa membuktikan kalau aku salah, Naruto." Penuturan panjang Sai pada dua manusia di hadapannya. Sakura mencerna sedikit demi sedikit apa yang laki-laki pucat itu katakan, lalu dia menatap Naruto.

"Sai memang suka bercanda," gurau Naruto. Tidak lucu. Tidak ada yang tertawa.

"Bisakah aku melihat ponsel Sai?" tanyanya dibalas anggukan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memindahkan sebuah telepon genggam dari tangan satu ke tangan lainnya. Naruto mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura. Wanita itu tidak membuka apapun. Naruto hanya melihat tangan kanan Sakura semakin menggenggam erat pada ponsel.

Sakura hanya butuh informasi tepat. Apa yang dilihatnya dari ponsel belum tentu benar, bisa saja hanya tipuan belaka divisi IT untuk mencoreng nama baik Sasuke. Menggunakan kemampuannya lebih tepat untuk saat ini.

Apa yang dikatakan Sai tidak ada yang keliru. Ponsel mengirimkan pesan serupa dengan apa yang dikatakan. Namun, ada satu hal yang Sai tidak katakan.

_13:03 Distrik A, no. 92. Real-time keberadaan Sasuke terakhir._

"Naruto, bawa aku ke Distrik A, no. 92."

"Sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja sekarang! Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Sai ... kita tidak bisa membiarkan Akatsuki merenggut nyawa orang-orang!" Pipi Sakura memerah, semangatnya memang menggebu-gebu. Tidak ayal semua itu karena suaminya dan Akatsuki.

Naruto menggeleng, matanya menggerlip. "Aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Jika memang benar yang dikatakan Sai, bertemu dengan Akatsuki bukanlah big deal untukmu. Jika kamu lupa, kamu pun salah satu korban mereka."

"Itu sudah lama berlalu, Naruto."

"Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kamu pingsan seperti tadi. Oh, bahkan lebih parah," lanjut Naruto sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan! Bawa aku atau aku pergi sendiri?" Sakura mengatur emosinya, dia tidak ingin marah. Namun, semua harus diperjelas. Termasuk kasus Akatsuki.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, lalu mengibaskan tangan. Sakura paham maksud polisi yang satu itu. Buktinya Naruto tengah berjalan ke luar pintu, lalu berbalik dan menunggunya.

oOo

**Ide buruk.**

Polisi satu itu memang benar. Sakura belum siap, tetapi memilih mencari kejelasan. Terlalu banyak rumah dan tidak mungkin bagi mereka menyusuri rumah satu per satu. Naruto menggeleng, dia membanting punggungnya pada dinding. Matanya mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura. Tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Cukup, Sakura!" ucap Naruto yang melipat tangan di depan dada, "aku tahu kamu ingin membuktikan ucapan Sai. Lihatlah sekarang ke sekitarmu. Ini hanya perumahan biasa, tidak ada tanda mencurigakan."

"Aku pikir kamu salah, Naruto." Suara nyaring itu membuat fokus Naruto berubah. Dia melirik ke samping telat seorang gadis tengah mendekat padanya.

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar, segera dia memeluk gadis di samping Naruto. Gadis itu membalas pelukannya, lalu mendorong pelan dan merapikan rambut pirangnya.

"Untuk apa divisi penyidik sepertimu ada di sini, Yamanaka-_san_?" tanya Naruto dengan alisnya yang naik sebelah.

Ino memutar matanya, dia mengeluarkan kartu nama dan menunjukkan tepat di wajah Naruto. "Wajarlah jika divisiku ada di sini, Namikaze-_san_. Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa divisi pertahanan sepertimu di sini. Oke, tidak perlu dijawab. Aku tahu, kamu dan Sakura ke sini dari Sai."

"Ino, kamu tahu soal ini juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang memberitahu Sai soal Sasuke. Tadi pagi aku melihatnya di sekitar sini bersama pria berambut merah. Sayang sekali, aku kehilangan jejak mereka," jelas Ino.

"Kamu bilang Sasuke-_kun_ lewat sini? Di mana kamu kehilangan jejaknya?!"

"Tepat di sini, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu dia mengambil jalan lurus, belok atau masuke ke salah satu rumah di belakang. Aku berharap tembok ini bisa bicara agar semuanya jelas!" Ino memukul tembok dan matanya berkilat amarah. Siapa pun akan frustrasi pada kasus ini. Mencari orang adalah perkara mudah bagi divisi Ino, tetapi kali ini sebaliknya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, lalu mengembuskan napas. Perkataan Ino terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, terutama kalimat akhirnya. Bagaimana bisa tembok berbicara pada mereka? Mereka tidak punya mulut. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Namun, Sakura memiliki 'itu'.

Kemampuannya untuk mengambil informasi dari benda yang disentuhnya. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Dia mampu melihat pergerakan orang yang terekam dalam benda tersebut. _Removing Eye_ miliknya sangat berguna sekarang. Iya, jika dia bisa memanfaatkannya dengan benar.

"Sakura? Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan besok saja," ucap Naruto. Wajah khawatir itu tak lantas membuat Sakura bergeming saja.

Ino melihat sahabatnya menempelkan kedua telapak tangan pada bangunan pembatas. Kedua mata itu terpejam. Dia tidak bisa beranggapan aneh, tidak seperti cara Naruto memandang kebingungan. Pria itu ingin menarik bahu mungil Sakura, tetapi Ino sudah mencegahnya terlebih dahulu. Tepat ketika kedua iris cantik itu kembali terlihat.

"Aku tahu di mana Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto. Kita harus bertemu dengannya!" Nada Sakura sangat tegas bahkan pria yang sudah berulang kali ditempa pada pendidikan di kepolisian terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kamu tahu Sasuke ada di mana? Kalian tidak sedang bermain firasat, 'kan?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. "Anggap saja begitu, Ino."

"Lalu di mana dia? Oh jangan jawab di hatimu. Serius, Sakura! Jika memang benar ada Sasuke, aku akan berhenti makan ramen selama sebulan!" geram Naruto dibalas tawa oleh kedua manusia yang berlawanan jenis dengannya.

"Baguslah, Hinata tidak perlu geleng-geleng kepala lagi melihat kelakuanmu!" ucap Ino, "jadi Sakura ... di mana Sasuke?"

oOo

Sakura berdiri di depan rumah dengan cat baru dan tanaman hijau di halaman, terdapat pula kolam dengan ikan-ikan kecil yang sedang bersembunyi. Ino akui, rumah itu tidak tersentuh seujung jari pun dari divisi penyidik. Mereka berasumsi tidak mungkin penjahat tinggal di rumah sebagus itu. Namun, apa yang Sakura dapatkan mematahkan informasi mereka.

Naruto berulang kali menekan bel, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Ino hanya sibuk melihat ke kaca-kaca, percuma saja, tirai menutupnya. Sementara Sakura mencoba membaca pintu tersebut. Anehnya tidak berhasil.

"Sakura, kamu yakin Sasuke di sini?" tanya Ino. Wajarlah gadis itu mulai meragukan asumsi sahabatnya. Tidak ada siapa pun dan tidak ada hal apapun yang mencurigakan.

Sakura mengangguk lesu. "Aku yakin, Ino. Apa yang kulihat dari _removing eye_ milikku, tidak pernah salah."

"_Removing Eye_? Aku pernah dengar. Kenapa tidak kamu coba baca rumah ini?" celetuk Naruto.

"Saat ini kemampuanku tidak stabil, emosi sudah mengganggu sistem syaraf dan sudah terlalu banyak aku memakainya. Jika dipaksakan, apa yang aku lihat, bisa saja salah," jelas Sakura pada Naruto. Ketiganya sama-sama mengembuskan napas.

Ino kembali menata rambutnya, lalu dia melihat kearah poninya. Sebuah jepit rambut ada di sana. Seketika Ino berlari dan menyerbu pintu. Usahanya sukses menuai kebingungan pada Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka memang pernah melihatnya di TV. Namun, bukankah itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang profesional saja?

Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng. "Rasanya saat ini kita lebih cocok dipanggil penjahat dibanding orang yang menjaga keamanan dan ketertiban, Ino. Membobol rumah bukan sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan."

"Berisik, Naruto," balas Ino, "setidaknya kita melakukan ini demi kebaikan bukan keburukan. Sudahlah, lagipula ini memang pekerjaan kita."

_Cklek_.

Ino berhasil membuka pintu dan hal itu membuat Sakura berbinar-binar. Tanpa ancang-ancang, dia segera berlari ke dalam ruangan. Kosong, tidak ada siapa pun.

"Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura.

"Bagus, kita malah membobol rumah orang yang tidak bersalah," sindir Naruto. Pria itu menggerakkan giginya dan menarik-narik ujung rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas.

"Kamu benar, Naruto," jawab Sakura sendu, "kita pulang saja."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Itachi!" Semua orang terbelalak mendengar suara berat yang menggema dari balik tembok di depan sana. Tidak mungkin mereka salah mendengar. Sakura bahkan mempercayai suara itu milik suaminya.

"Itu Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura. Dia berlari ke depan, tetapi dia tidak menemukan pintu penghubung ke balik tembok.

"Mereka pasti lewat sini, Sakura." Paham maksud Ino, Sakura memegang kedua tembok. Mengatur emosi dan ingatannya. Otaknya harus segera meraup informasi dari tembok rumah.

"Tunjukkan aku di mana Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke datang bersama laki-laki berambut merah, tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lalu, sekumpulan orang datang, wajah mereka begitu senang. Namun, wajah Sasuke malah menunjukkan pucat, tangannya mengepal. Singkatnya mereka melakukan baku hantam. Sayangnya Sasuke pingsan berkat pukulan dari laki-laki berambut merah. Akhirnya mereka tertawa dan membawa Sasuke masuk ke pintu merah di balik rak buku di sebelahnya.

Rak buku!

"Naruto, Ino, ada pintu di balik rak buku ini!" Sakura memegang rak buku di sebelahnya.

Naruto langsung bertindak cepat dengan menggeser rak buku ke sisi lain. Sakura dan Ino turut membantu. Walaupun mereka lebih berniat untuk mengeluarkan semua isinya agar lebih ringan.

Benar saja kata Sakura, ada pintu berwarna kemerahan. Sayangnya terkunci. Ino kembali mengangkat tinggi-tinggi jepit rambutnya, tetapi kali ini Naruto menahannya. Pria itu menarik jauh dari pintu.

"Kamu ini apa-apaan?" ucap Ino. Dirinya tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar pria tersebut.

"Kamu gila? Panggil divisimu kemari! Tidak Akatsuki hanya satu sampai dua orang saja," jelas Naruto.

"Member divisiku yang kemari hanya sedikit, Naruto," balas Ino memutar matanya bosan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencari pos polisi terdekat?" usul Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum. "Usul bagus, Sakura! Ino pergilah. Aku akan menahan mereka terlebih dahulu, jadi bergeraklah cepat!"

Ino mengangguk, dia berbalik ke pintu masuk dan keluar dengan cepat. Sementara Naruto mengeluarkan pistolnya. Kedua mata itu menajam, lalu mendobrak pintu dengan kakinya.

Naruto pun mulai berteriak "Angkat tangan dan lepaskan senjata kalian!"

oOo

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Sakura?" Wanita itu bergeming tidak mau menjawab. Fokusnya hanya mengobati luka-luka suaminya setelah berkelahi.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura. Bibirnya maju beberapa sentimeter, "lagipula aku harus membuktikan ucapan para polisi itu!"

"_Hn?_"

Sakura menarik dalam-dalam napasnya dan mengembuskan dengan berat. Sudah waktunya dia harus meluruskan apa yang dia dengar dan lihat sejak di kepolisian. "Kamu anggota Akatsuki?"

"Lebih tepatnya mantan. _Ugh_, pelan-pelan, Sakura," balas Sasuke. Sakura menarik pelan tangannya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke bergeming, lalu dia menarik pelan kepala Sakura dan mencium jidat lebar istrinya.

"Saat aku menyelamatkanmu, saat itu pula aku berhenti dari Akatsuki dan keluar dari kepolisian. Tapi siapa yang menyangka Akasuna Sasori mengkhianatiku," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi?" Sakura semakin penasaran.

Sasuke mendekat lalu berbisik, "Suamimu ini perlu bercengkerama dengan istrinya."

Sakura tertawa, dia hanya memeluk suaminya. Melupakan tentang Akatsuki, bukti kepolisian dan _removing eye_-nya. Di hadapannya adalah suaminya, bukan mantan penjahat, detektif, maupun polisi. Dia pemilik kunci hati Sakura selamanya. Uchiha Sasuke.

**\--**

**Menjawat :** Menggenggam / Mengepal

**Tamago Kake Gohan =** Salah satu menu sarapan pagi orang jepang dengan nasi, telur mentah ditambah _shoyu (_kecap asin).

**Removing eyes :** Salah satu bagian dari kewasakitan/ Clairvoyance.

Halo dengan NH di sini. Bagaimana dengan fict di atas? Semoga kalian suka ya.

Btw gak ada yang nunggu _overmorrow_ kan? Iya aku belum lanjut hehe.


End file.
